The training program in Cardiovascular Research at Brigham and Women's Hospital aims to provide excellent post-doctoral training to individuals with M.D., Ph.D. or combined degrees to prepare them for careers in investigative cardiology. The three themes of focus for this training program include 1) Myocardial Cellular and Molecular Biology and Genetics, 2) Vascular Cell and Molecular Biology, and 3) Translational/Clinical Research. We strive to prepare physician scientists to develop independent research programs, obtain faculty positions, and acquire peer-reviewed funding. The Cardiovascular Division at Brigham and Women's Hospital has substantial resources available for trainees, ranging from core laboratories within Brigham and Women's Hospital, formal educational opportunities at Harvard School of Public Health, and ample resources within the individual laboratories of faculty. The Cardiovascular Division provides a structured program for each trainee including orientation lectures, advanced course work, multiple research group meetings and individualized research experiences. The Research Progress seminar, an annual Fellow's Poster Session, and Cardiovascular Grand Rounds serve to highlight and support the work of the post-doctoral trainees. Each trainee works closely under the supervision of a faculty mentor throughout their training. Progress of trainees is closely monitored by the Career Development Committee, whose role is to oversee the program. In this application we propose to continue our longstanding record (documented within) or preparing a talented pool of fellows for successful academic careers.